


And When I Return...

by Royalsciencenerd



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e17 Queen for a Day, F/M, Hypothermia, I am a terrible person, Zhan tiri's blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsciencenerd/pseuds/Royalsciencenerd
Summary: Varian never makes it home from the palace. The snowstorm of the century proves to be too much for the alchemist.Rated M to be safe, because I'd rather not accidentally traumatize someone (see more warnings in notes).
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	And When I Return...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: graphic description of hypothermia leading to death, symptoms of hypothermia such as: shaking/shivering, frostbite, clumsiness, forgetfulness, hallucinations, and paradoxical undressing (just coat/gloves)
> 
> Please let me know if I forgot anything.
> 
> This is by far the darkest thing I've ever written. It was inspired by Tess Lichtman who, when we discussed all the things Rapunzel could have done on the day of the storm, said in their comment, "Would Rapunzel have felt better if they uncovered Varian's dead body a few days after the storm?!" And then my stupid brain couldn't stop thinking about that comment until I wrote this, so here we are with a fic no one asked for.... So if you've ever wondered why you should comment - this fic was born out of a comment. :)
> 
> If you're wondering where the title of this fic comes from, it's a really horrible story that shows what an awful person I am. I couldn't think of a title for this fic, so it was sitting on my laptop as "new fic varian freezes to death" when I read it to my beta and asked her for help with a title. The following is how the rest of that convo went down:
> 
> Beta: "So you mentioned a bridge...."  
> Me: "Yeah, it's the one from the song 'Let Me Make You Proud.'"  
> B: "Ok, what's the lyric on that line where he's crossing that bridge?"  
> M: "Idk, let me check...." *pulls up video on phone* "OH SHIT!!!!!"  
> B: "WHAT?!? WHAT IS IT!"  
> M: "I CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS HORRIBLE!"  
> B: "WHAT IS IT?!?"  
> M: "And when I return...."  
> B: ...  
> M: ...  
> B: "Well, shit...."  
> M: "I can't title it that right?!? I can't be that horrible of a person...."  
> B: "I think you have to.... That's your level of angst right there."  
> M: "I know.... Bold of you to assume I haven't already renamed it...."
> 
> And that is the story of how this fic got it's name.... Anyways, on with the fic! :D

Come on, Varian. Hurry! Varian races through the storm, desperate to get home to his father. The princess refused to help, but maybe there’s still something he can do if he makes it home in time. There has to be! This can’t be all for nothing.

He plows though snowbanks, leaps over rocks, before coming to the old wooden bridge he had walked across earlier. In his mad dash to get home to his father, he fails to notice how it sways violently with the ever-stronger force of the blizzard’s winds. He finally does notice when he’s halfway across and a particularly strong gust knocks him off his feet.

He scrambles for purchase on the bridge as he feels himself begin to slip over the side- his momentum that once propelled him home towards his father now pushing him over the edge. He manages to snag part of the rope holding the bridge together, and hangs on for dear life. He sways with the bridge dangerously over the chasm below.

Unfortunately, he can’t hold on for long. He’s been slowly losing feeling in his fingers since he left the castle, and his numb fingers aren’t much help to him now. He loses his grip, and then he’s plunging down, down into the chasm below.

~~~~~~

The one good thing about all this snow, is that he has a soft landing, if a cold one. Dragging himself out of the snow, Varian takes a good look at his surroundings. He’s in the chasm below the bridge that stretches on for miles in either direction. One look at the steep sides of the chasm, and he knows he’s not going to be climbing back up anytime soon. Even if the sides weren’t so steep, the snow has made everything slippery, and he’s not about to push his luck with falling on soft snow twice.

He doesn’t have a ton of options, but he knows he needs to keep moving. He has to make it home to dad, to make sure he’s okay. He’s all his dad has left- no one else cared enough to come help. He has to make it home, for his dad’s sake. And so, he begins walking….

~~~~~~

Varian has no idea how long he’s been trudging through the snow when the shivering starts. At first, it’s just mild spasms, creeping up his arms, but soon that leads to violent shaking that chatters his teeth. He pulls his hood more tightly around his face, shoves his shaky hands under his armpits, and keeps walking.

He must have gone at least a few miles, because he’s beginning to feel tired. As he climbs the next snowbank, he stumbles, but immediately rights himself.

“Now’s not the time to be clumsy, Varian,” he mutters and he pushes forward over the next snowdrift. He makes it another mile before he stumbles again. Then another few yards, then a couple of feet. Spotting a small alcove, he seeks shelter from the wind behind it.

He just needs to wait out the storm. His dad can wait, probably…. It’s not like he’s in immediate danger. Something about that didn’t make sense to Varian. If his dad wasn’t in danger, then why was he rushing home? He was probably just trying not to worry his dad. His dad had told him never to go out into snowstorms alone. He must be so worried.

Varian curled his arms tighter around himself in an effort to stay warm. He’d long since lost feeling in his hands and feet, but the numbness was beginning to creep up his arms. Hopefully, the storm would blow over soon, and he would be able to get home safely, and he would apologize to his dad for worrying him, and his dad would chuckle and ruffle his hair, and just say how glad he is that he’s safe, as he presses a warm mug of hot cocoa into his hands. Yeah…, he just needed to wait out the storm….

~~~~~~

When Varian opens his eyes next, he has no memory of closing them in the first place. But hopefully after that short nap, he’ll be rejuvenated enough to make the rest of the trek home. He shakily gets his feet under him, before he collapses again. Well so much for that theory. He struggles to get back up. He knows he has to go, but he can’t remember why. Someone needs him. Or maybe he needs someone. It’s all fuzzy, just like the feeling in his hands.

He’s just about to give up on trying to figure out why he feels the urgent need to move, when he sees a figure approaching him through the snow. Maybe they know what he’s doing out here and can help him.

As the figure approaches, it slowly takes on a shape he’s so familiar with. It’s the shape that comforts him when he has nightmares, the shape that stands between him and the townspeople when one of his inventions goes wrong, the shape that gives the best hugs after he’s had a tough day. It’s the shape of his dad, trekking through the snow towards him.

“DAD!” Varian calls, and he finds the strength to run a few feet towards him, before he collapses again. But it’s okay, because when he does, his dad’s there to catch him. “Dad! You came!”

His dad chuckles. “Of course, I did, son. I knew you needed me.” His dad’s wearing his everyday work clothes instead of his winter jacket, which is bothering Varian for some reason, but he can’t quite place his finger on why. He can’t bring himself to care at the moment though. He’s just so happy to see his dad.

His dad engulfs him in one of his amazing hugs, and Varian just knows everything’s going to be okay. “Dad, how did you even find me?”

“Oh, Varian. I’ll always find you. That’s my job as your father. To keep you safe,” Quirin smiles.

Varian smiles back, feeling the warmth from his dad surround him. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, son.”

They stay like that for what feels like forever. His father’s warmth breaking through the blizzard’s chill to the point where he has to remove his coat and gloves, he’s so warm. After a while, Varian feels a deep tiredness pulling at the edge of his conscious.

“Dad, I’m tired,” Varian murmurs into his father’s chest.

Quirin scoops his son up into his arms. “I know, son. It’s okay. Rest now. I’ve got you.”

And so Varian falls asleep, knowing he’s safe in his father’s warm arms.

~~~~~~

It’s a few days after the snowstorm when they find him. The princess had sent out patrols to make sure everyone was safely back home after the blizzard. Stan and Pete were visiting people with homes on the outskirts of Corona, when it’s by sheer chance they see a reflection coming from within the chasm below the bridge.

From this height, they can’t tell what it is, but Stan argues they should check it out, just to be safe. Pete sighs, but he is his best friend, and he trusts his judgement, so he lets Stan lower him down using some rope. As soon as he reaches the bottom of the chasm, he quickly approaches the gleaming light, before realizing it’s a reflection off a piece of glass.

“See anything?” Stan calls from above.

“Nah, it’s just some glass,” Pete called back. “You can pull me up now.”

“Wait, what is it?” Stan called back.

“I don’t know…. Just some glass, now pull me back up!” Pete hollered.

“Just see what it is…. Please. I’m curious,” Stan argues.

“Ugh…. Fine…. Whatever…,” Pete grumbles as he once again approaches the glass’ reflection.

Dusting off the top layer of snow, he finds a pair of goggles. “It’s just a pair of goggles, Stan,” he calls back up.

“Are they cool-looking?” Stan asks.

“I mean…, I guess?” Pete answers.

“Well then bring them up with you,” Stan calls back.

“Fine…,” Pete mutters. “The things I do for you…. Call me best friend of the year.”

Pete grabs the goggles and pulls, but they seem to be caught on something.

“What’s the hold-up?” Stan shouts down at his friend.

“Hold on a second! They’re caught on something!” Pete tugs harder, but the goggles won’t budge. It’s almost as if they’re frozen to something buried deep in the snow.

“Do you really need these goggles?” Pete calls up. “Max already hates that neck handkerchief Eugene gave you. Do you really want to make him even more angry?”

“Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee, Pete…. I’d do it for you,” Stan replies.

“Ugh, fine,” Pete grumbles. “But they’re stuck on something. I’m gonna need your help to dig them out.”

Stan carefully lowers himself down using his rope, before rushing over. “You’re right! Those are cool! Help me dig them out?”

“Fine,” Pete muttered. “But you owe me big time.”

The guards slowly and methodically began to brush away the snow surrounding the goggles.

“So, what do you think a fine pair of goggles like these are doing in this chasm, Pete?”

“I don’t know, Stan. Maybe the owner dropped them down here.”

The guards uncovered more and more from the snow, until they both froze in shock.

“Or maybe, the owner dropped down here, and never made it out,” Stan whispered as they looked upon the frozen face of a young boy.

Pete screamed.

~~~~~~

Later, as they gently carried the body to the castle, Pete turned to Stan, a horrible question on his lips.

“Isn’t this the same kid we tossed out into the storm?”

Stan looked at the kid’s face before nodding gravely. “Yes, Pete. It is.”

Pete sighed. “We should have gone with him, made sure he got home okay. I’m never going to forgive myself.”

Stan nodded solemnly. “Me too, Pete. Me too.”

~~~~~~

Rapunzel had just returned from her art class when Eugene found her. “Oh, Hi Eugene. Do you want to see what I painted in Mrs. Sugarby’s art class?”

Eugene was frowning. “I’d love to Rapunzel, but first I think we should talk.”

Rapunzel frowned. “What’s wrong, Eugene?”

Eugene took her hand and led her to her room. “Rapunzel, there’s something you need to know. About Varian….”

Rapunzel’s frown deepened as she sat on her bed. “What about Varian? Is he okay? I mean, I know he’s probably mad at me after what I did during the storm, but I had to make some tough decisions, and I-”

“Rapunzel,” Eugene interrupted. “Varian is… no longer with us.”

“What do you mean? Did he leave Old Corona? Where did he go?”

Eugene sighed, sitting down next to her. “No, no, Rapunzel. He didn’t leave Old Corona. He-he never made it back. Rapunzel, Varian’s dead.”

“WHAT?!?” Rapunzel shot up from where she was sitting. “NO! No, you’re lying. He can’t be dead! I just saw him! He had to have made it home! What about his father?!? He was so worried! He can’t be dead!”

“Rapunzel, Stan and Pete found him this morning in the chasm under the old wooden bridge. Apparently, he slipped and fell in, and well- he never made it back out.”

“NO! This can’t be right! What about Quirin?!?”

“Rapunzel, the report just came in from Old Corona. Quirin has been encased in some sort of amber.”

Rapunzel gasped. “This is all my fault! I should have been there! I promised to help him! He needed me, and I abandoned him, and now he’s- he’s….”

Eugene wrapped her in a hug, and she sobbed into his chest. “I’m so sorry, Rapunzel.”

After a few minutes of crying, Rapunzel straightened up, brushing tears from her eyes. “I want to see him.”

Eugene frowned. “Rapunzel, you don’t have to-”

“No,” Rapunzel stated. “I need to see him.”

“Okay,” Eugene acquiesced.

The walk down to the castle morgue was long and awful. Upon arrival, the mortician led them to the one occupied bench, and pulled back the sheet.

Rapunzel gasped. Varian’s skin was so pale, it was practically white. His hands were a pale blue, and it was with a shocked gasp that she realized she’d never seen his hands before- they’d always been covered by his gloves.

“Tell me what happened,” Rapunzel stated.

“Rapunzel, I’m not sure that’s such a good-” Eugene countered.

“NO!” Rapunzel interrupted. “I need to know.”

“As you wish, your highness,” the mortician began his speech on the cause of death. “It appears the victim-”

“Varian!” Rapunzel interrupted.

The mortician gave a sheepish apology. “Right, of course your highness. Varian appears to have slipped into the chasm on his journey back home. From what we know of direct routes to Old Corona, it seems likely the boy was trying to cross the old wooden bridge when he fell off and into the chasm. From there, the boy trekked about 3 miles in the snow, before settling down in an alcove to try to wait out the storm. As you can see, that plan didn’t exactly work out. The guards found him this morning.”

“What about his gloves?” Rapunzel asked. “Varian never takes them off!”

The mortician sighed. “Unfortunately, your highness, that appears to be as a result of a phenomenon known as paradoxical undressing. Varian was found with both his coat and his gloves off. Often, hypothermia victims will feel extremely warm in the later stages, and remove articles of clothing to compensate. This unfortunately speeds up the process, leading to death.”

Rapunzel was crying once again.

“I’ll give you a moment with him.” The mortician turned to leave.

Rapunzel shakily clasped Varian’s hand. It felt ice cold to the touch.

“Rapunzel, are you okay?” Eugene asked.

She shook her head. “No, Eugene. I’m not. This is-this is my fault. I abandoned him when he needed me, and now he’s dead, and it’s all my fault. Why didn’t I just listen?!? I could have helped him!”

“Rapunzel, there’s nothing you could have done. Your kingdom needed you,” Eugene stated gently.

“Perhaps, but I could have sent someone with him. But instead I let them drag him out, and toss him out into the storm.”

“You didn’t know this would happen….”

“That doesn’t matter Eugene! I knew he needed me! My friend needed me! And I turned my back on him! I broke my promise!”

Rapunzel turned, a look of determination replacing her sadness. “Well not anymore. I’m going to free Quirin from the amber. It was Varian’s last request, and I intend to keep my promise, even if he’s not alive to see it. I won’t let him down, yet again.”

Eugene frowned. “Rapunzel, that could be dangerous. We have no idea what caused this amber to sprout up. Someone could get hurt.”

“Someone already did get hurt, Eugene! Varian’s dead! And I won’t stand by and let others get hurt because I’m afraid. I’m going to free Quirin. If it’s the last thing, I ever do.”

Turning back to Varian, she steadied herself with a breath. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know morticians and medical examiners are 2 very different jobs, but this was way back when, so I just combined both jobs into one. Also if there's any discrepancies regarding snow or hypothermia, it's because I live in a very warm place and have only seen snow like 5 times in my entire 22 years on this earth, and Google can only get you so far....
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
